With freedom comes sin
by Kinkymoods
Summary: Everybody has to face reality at some time.


A/N: So like this is my first official fanfic….

After reading so many BRILLIANT pieces.. I'm even scared to post this..

I'm dedicating this to sasuhina week even though they are not the only couple.

I like to develop more than 2 characters because life does not consist of two people.

LOL. I kind of made the characters kind of OOC.. Before you judge, I tried to append to their characters! Like Sasuke is still kind of a douchebag, and Hinata still has her shy tendencies.. It's just that I portrayed them in a way that worked with my story.

XD

Just a reminder it's really short because a) I kind of want to know if it's good enough to continue… or not XD b) I wanted to contribute to Sasuhina week!

And.. I'm also the laziest writer!

XDD

Kay, well…. I'm sorry it sucks! Reviews and critique are much appreciated!

SASUHINA !

This is a story about reality and not some romanticized prose of how life should be, or is in the indolent eyes of society. Life is not simple, there are copious amounts of struggle; omnipresent are rivulets of shattered dreams. Life is waking up realizing that you wasted all your years being inundated in reveries and hope, instead of acting upon it because of fear. This fear can be categorized as fear of failure, fear of judgment, or simply, fear of yourself. You would presume that we as cognitive individuals would learn from our mistakes and allow them to shape us into fine and immaculate humans, but do they really? The reason we are unhappy is because life is incorrigible. We keep on repeating the past, in spite of the abysmal outcomes. What is worse is that we don't realize it; we overlook it to appease ourselves: If you keep coming back to him, he will finally love you. If you keep on thrusting plumes of angst at a plethora of variegated flesh, you will be able to forget the past. And if you believe that fitting in is the best way to live in this world, manacled by the conventional thoughts of society, so be it. That's life.

As her pale timorous lips parted from one another, she roved her lavender orbs towards the white arbor painted door. White. Did the door have to be white?

Was this supposed to be symbolic of rejuvenation? Taking semblance to how individuals were thrown into the real world with a blank slate. She sighed; university was going to be a hard transition if the very pigment of the door elicited her mentality. Today was the day Hinata morphed from a guileless adolescent into an adult, forced to embrace the derisive arms of the world outside of high school- life. She evoked a myriad of scenes of how this moment was going to happen, and then it was tangible, even palpable at most. Albeit, now, here she was, before her was her future for the next couple years of her life. Behind that door was her new life. Little did she know, whatever- or rather, whoever was behind that door was going to be the bane of her existence.

Almost instantly, the door opened revealing a rather unruly fashioned woman, attempting to fasten up the buttons of her loose flannel top. The look of distress exacerbated as her fingers failed to respond to the stimulus of her effector. Jutting Hinata out of the way, the woman fled as though absconding would efface her tracks. Curiously, Hinata strode into the limited depths of her dorm room. Whatever that woman was running from must have allocated somewhere in this vicinity, the question was what.

"Sorry, but appointments only," a rather surly voice droned. Hinata abruptly laid eyes on a shirtless man sprawled on his abdomen, whom seemed to be immersed in his laptop to properly acknowledge her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She let go of her grasp off of her suitcase, positioning it off to the side of a wooden drawer. Appointments? Who needs an appointment to walk into a bedroom.

The man rolled his charcoal irises, and fixed them ravenously upon the pale silhouette before him.

"Are you deaf? I said you need an appointment, did you book one?" What the hell was this guy on?

Hinata's face contorted in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man sighed, expending the energy to lift his body upwards. On his feet, he walked towards the frail stature of the female. He made their height ineluctable height differences known, in attempt to throw her off. Honestly, it was working. Hinata could feel the trickles of perspiration cascading from her forehead.

Almost instinctively, he leaned forward, his breath engulfing her presence. "In order to have sex with me, you must have an appointment. I don't do walk- ins." Dumbfounded, Hinata's thoughts plateaued. She must have been hard of hearing because normal people- normal, educated university people would not have uttered such a vulgar sentence, in theory that is.

Gaining her composure, she tilted her chin, locking eyes with the beguiling orbs of the tactless excuse for a human being in front of her. Appointments to have sex, was he joking? Was he a male prostitute?

"Excuse me, did you just say people make appointments to… sleep with you?"

"Again, are you deaf?"

"No. Are you that unsatisfied with your life, that you just throw yourselves at desperate woman in order to fill a void of loneliness?"

He smirked, bringing his hands together in a clapping gesture.

"Wow, congratulations. The psychology major really knows how to crack through a man's barriers. I really got to hand it to you, princess; you really know how to read people. What's next? Are you going to remark about how depressed I am because I'm fond of dark colors?" His sarcasm piqued Hinata's patience, if anything at all. She prayed he was not her roommate, if this was how he acted then she much rather be homeless, imploring for change on the streets.

"First of all, do not call me princess. Second of all, I am not a psychology major." She couldn't help but be distracted by the lack of clothing upon his body, so she decided to absentmindedly mention that as well. "Third of all, put a shirt on. This is not a strip club."

"Yes, Mother." Smirking, he grabbed his navy crew neck and gradually pulled it over his body, mildly dissuading the meandering thoughts of Hinata's hormones. "So, if you're not here for sex, what is it what you want? A quicky?"

"Apparently this is my room." She took a glance around the room to avoid the condescending look being thrust upon her. He was intimidating, to say the least.

"Interesting, did you pay the dean or something? If you did, I wouldn't blame you," he jeered.

She scoffed, "You are the last guy I want to be paired up with as room mates."


End file.
